Prisionero 214782
by LexaGold
Summary: Porque no importaban los años que pasasen, Erik nunca podría olvidar la época en que hombres de uniforme le obligaron a llevar una estrella amarilla en el pecho. Editado


****Escribí ésta historia hace bastante tiempo ya. Pero no fue hasta ahora, que me animé y participé en un concurso con ella. La reescribí, pues en tooodo ése tiempo, mi estilo cambió mucho. La subo aquí con ánimos de que las personas conozcan la revista en la que participé, la cual es verdaderamente bella y bien lograda, llamada YoFictioner. Pueden conseguir el grupo en facebook escibiéndolo así tal cual. Se los recomiendo realmente :) , hay muchas más historias a parte de ésta (por si les da ganas de huir en la dirección contraria)****

 ** **PD: La primera vez que lo subí, el fic participó en el reto de Groovy Mutations, Elige a tu mutante.****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** ** _ **Todos los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Marvel y asociados.**_**

 ** **Prisionero 214782****

Años después, encerrado en una celda subterránea de concreto y arena, Erik recordaría la noche en que descubrió a su madre cosiendo silenciosamente estrellas amarillas en su ropa. Por aquél entonces no conocía el mundo en el que vivía, pues estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo conseguir usar el juego de ajedrez de su hermana sin que ella se percatara o cómo convencer a su padre que le comprara un helado. Fue justamente eso, su estúpida ingenuidad, su falta de atención a lo que lo rodeaba, el motivo por el que no pudo comprender hasta mucho, mucho después lo que las puntiagudas figuras en realidad significaban — _vergüenza, odio, racismo_ — o la concisa y lánguida respuesta de su madre cuando preguntó el por qué lo hacía.

 _"_ _ _Porque no hay más opción"__

No, Erik no fue consciente de lo que implicaba portar ése trozo de tela amarillenta en su camisa hasta una tarde lejana cuando, luego que Ruth **(1)** robara el dinero de los bolsillos de su padre y comprara helados para ambos, un niño rubio y rechoncho como un cerdo les llamara __malditos judíos__ _. Nunca_ lo había visto en su vida, pero fue el quien le enseñó, por primera vez, que algo más, _algo realmente importante,_ estaba sucediendo. Su hermana se levantó del suelo ferozmente, interponiéndose entre él y el otro chico, queriendo protegerlo a como de lugar de sus azules ojos malintencionados.

Y, acto seguido, ella le encajó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le quebró la pecosa y rosada nariz.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre envidió un poco que Ruth supiera pelear y él no. Era muy delgado y torpe como para hacerle frente a los matones, pero ella tenía la agilidad de un leopardo y el mal carácter de un marinero. También el mejor derechazo que Erik conocería en toda su vida. La vio enfrentarse a chicos mayores que ella con tal de defenderlo durante tanto tiempo que le es imposible recordar.

Una vez intentó pedirle que le enseñara cómo rayos conseguía derribar a un sujeto cinco veces más grande que ella sólo usando la fuerza. Se escabulló en mitad de la noche a su habitación con todos sus ahorros tintineando en un bolsillo, dispuesto a sobornarla si hacía falta. Pero, en cuanto acabó de cruzar el umbral de su puerta— y antes que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra—ella había murmurado, echándole un rápido vistazo sobre el tablero de ajedrez, un inflexible y rotundo _"_ _ _No voy a hacerlo, Erik"__.

Jamás conoció con certeza el motivo, pero siempre le inquietó la perturbadora profundidad de los infantiles ojos miel. Ni siquiera tiempo después, cuando las heridas sangrantes de sus memorias pasaron a forjarle una segunda piel, pudo olvidar el impactante recuerdo de la mirada escurridiza de su hermana, que parecía exponer completamente a todo aquél que tuviese la desdicha de atravesarse en su camino. Si de algo estuvo seguro siempre, era que para Ruth no había límite, ni secretos, ni mentiras. Nadie era un misterio más que ella misma.

* * *

— _¿Por qué tienes que peinarme antes de dormir? ¡No tiene sentido! Mañana estará igual de desordenado_ — solía decir Erik enfurruñándose sobre el taburete con cada cepillada que su madre daba a su cabello. No era nada divertido, en especial cuando su hermana se daba cuenta de _la_ _ _situación__ y comenzaba a burlarse de él llamándolo _"_ _ _niñito de mami"__ o las tonterías que se le ocurrieran. Y él no era ningún niñito de mami.

 _ _Él ya era un chico de nueve años,__ pensaba. _ _Uno perfectamente independiente, capaz de peinarse solo, muchas gracias.__

Sin embargo, su madre desatendía a razones y le sonreía a través del espejo con tanta dulzura que él acababa desistiendo. Lucía tan feliz mientras lo mimaba — _y, muy en el fondo, a él le encantaba que lo hiciera_ — que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para negarse.

Ella lo consintió cada noche hasta que cumplió los diez años. Para esa fecha, la palabra " _alimaña"_ y " _judío"_ eran sinónimos precisos, y las personas los usaban como tal. _Los hombres de la esvástica_ , cuyas miradas claras y ponzoñosas se colaban como sombras omnipresentes en sus pesadillas, habían empezado a tener un peso muy grande en su vida. Ruth insistía en que no tuviese miedo, que eran sólo unos _monos de circo._ Pero el no estaba tan seguro.

— _No te preocupes por ellos_ — decía su madre en cambio, en el mismo tono suave y confortable de una llovizna veraniega que viviría dentro de sí hasta aquella oscura tarde entre rejas oxidadas que le enseñaron lo que la palabra desprecio realmente significaba. No hubo nadie, antes o después,que lo hiciese sentir tan seguro y protegido, como los brazos de aquella regordeta mujer. — _No todos aquí son así, Erik. No todos son malos._

Y el deseaba, con cada fibra de su aniñado corazón, que tuviese razón. Porque tenía que tenerla. Su madre nunca se equivocaba, ella era una mujer maravillosa. Si podía sanar heridas dolorosas con un beso y algunos helados, podía arreglar cualquier cosa. Sólo debía ser fuerte, como su hermana decía, e ignorar a las personas de la calle. " _Son simios sin importancia"_ diría, imitándola.

Así que, mientras el mundo se quebraba allá afuera, entre hombres ambiciosos y fines sin sentido, el permanecía sentado sobre lo alto de aquél taburete noche tras noche, viendo a los ojos grises idénticos a los propios devolverle la mirada a través del cristal de aquél espejo ( _mismo que, poco tiempo después, sería roto por la fuerza devastadora del odio),_ permitiendo sin ningún tipo de restricción empaparse del cariño cálido que desbordaban.

Ocurrió que una vez ella no subió a la habitación. Él la esperó sentado durante tanto tiempo que empezó a quedarse dormido. Cuando cayó en cuenta que probablemente no vendría, se bajó del banquillo y fue sigilosamente hasta su recamara, buscándola, pero allí sólo encontró la figura adormilada de su padre.

Intrigado, se preguntó dónde estaría. El cuarto de su hermana estaba descartado, así que sólo quedaba una posibilidad: la cocina. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y entró en donde creía podría estar ella.

Al verla, sus pasos se detuvieron, preso de la repentina sensación de ser un intruso: su madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor, fumando descuidadamente con la pipa de su padre. El periódico que tanto se ensañaba en leer abierto en una página cualquiera.

Estaba llorando.

No lo hacía como aquellas mujeres dramáticas de la televisión de las que Ruth se burlaba: no había gritos, golpes de pecho, ni sollozos llamativos. Tampoco respiraciones histéricas. Sólo era ella, con su semblante roto y tembloroso iluminado por la tenue luz de la calle, dejando entrever aquella soledad intrínseca que el nunca había notado, pues su madre, quien sólo parecía existir por completo en compañía de sus hijos, lloraba con la dolorosa resignación de quien ha dado todo por perdido.

Pero para Erik, cuya percepción infantil de la vida apenas le dejaba entender lo que la palabra _Guerra_ significaba, el por qué no era tan obvio como las abrumadoras ganas de correr a sus brazos.

Se aproximó con rapidez y en cuanto ella divisó su pequeña figura sacó la pipa de sus labios e intentó inútilmente esconderla. Pero él no estaba allí para reprocharle nada. Se abrazó a su ancha cintura con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y esperando de todo corazón que eso fuera suficiente para calmarla. Para hacerle saber que el estaba ahí, aunque tal vez no fuese suficiente.

Ella giró su cuerpo hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con suavidad, trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se percató que también estaba llorando, apretando su cuerpo contra la calidez que el otro le proporcionaba. Se quedaron allí, en un silencio cómodo y seguro donde nada ni nadie podía hacerles daño, hasta que Erik sintió sus suaves labios sobre su frente.

— _¿Por qué estas llorando?_ — preguntó.

Su madre lo alejó lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos—: _No debes preocuparte por eso. Ese es mi trabajo. El tuyo es esperarme hasta que peine ese cabello tuyo. Yo solucionaré todo._

Mucho tiempo después, luego que las marcas de su brazo dejaron de doler, él entendió que aquella última frase que quedó resonando en su mente infantil, por haberle sonado tan extraña, tan ajena a la situación, había tenido la entonación propia de alguien que intenta convencerse a sí mismo. Comprendió pues, que ella no estaba hablando con él esa noche. Estaba intentando darse fuerzas para lo que vendría.

* * *

Hubo una ocasión en Erik que le ganó una apuesta a su hermana.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, a él nunca le habían gustado las apuestas. Mucho menos contra Ruth. La razón de esto era muy sencilla: siempre, absolutamente siempre perdía. No importaba sobre qué fuera — _ _correr desde la escuela hasta la casa, conseguir dulces de la tienda sin ser atrapados, adivinar lo que el otro pensaba__ — el resultado era el mismo. No logró entender cómo lo hacía, pero él estaba allí, a punto de obtener su tan anhelada victoria y de repente todo cambiaba ¡y ella acababa ganando!

A pesar de todo esto, su hermana constantemente conseguía que él aceptara sus absurdas — _y tramposas_ — apuestas, utilizando una treta tan básica que resultaba ofensiva: golpeando directamente en su orgullo.

Pero existió una vez, una _única_ vez en que consiguió ganarle.

Fue la tarde en que su madre, luego de peinarlos y ponerles lazos y gomina, respectivamente, salió a visitar a su tía y ellos dos se quedaron encerrados en casa con la explícita orden de no salir de allí hasta que volviera. Estaban tumbados en el piso, cansados de buscar inútilmente algo qué hacer, cuando de repente Ruth se sentó y lo miró con una sonrisa que sólo podía significar algo…

—Apuesto a que no eres capaz de escaparte por la ventana conmigo.

 _Problemas_.

—No voy a hacer eso— Contestó él, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Había tenido suficiente de su hermana y sus ideas luego de que su padre descubriera que ellos fueron los que _tomaron-prestado-sin-devolución_ —porque robar era una palabra _muy fea_ — el dinero que le faltaba y les diera una paliza.

—¿Ni si quiera si te enseño a jugar ajedrez?

Erik giró su cuello hacia ella tan rápido que le dolió. Le había estado exigiendo eso durante _meses._ Pero Ruth se había negado todo el tiempo, diciendo estupideces sobre que ése juego era sólo para personas inteligentes. Y ahora, indicaba que lo haría si se dejaba arrastrar en sus _tremenduras_. Los ojos de su hermana, tan abrumadoramente brillantes como siempre lo fueron, lo retaban en silencio y él sintió como, poco a poco, su promesa de no volver a dejarse convencer por ella iba flaqueando.

—No— repitió, sin embargo. Ruth resopló con dramatismo, levantando algunos mechones castaños de su frente. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó su respingona nariz hacia el techo en una pose que ella creía era desafiante.

—Lo sabía. No eres más que el cobarde niñito de mami.

Eso _sí_ le dolió.

—¡No soy ningún niño de mami!

—Oh, pero admites que eres un total y completo cobarde. _Una gallina_ — afirmó con un gesto de superioridad que había copiado de su padre y que exasperaba al máximo a Erik—¡Gallina, gallina, gallina, ga…!

—¡Bien, lo haré! — rugió él, sintiendo cómo su maltrecho orgullo se retorcía de dolor—.Pero no sólo me enseñaras, si no que me dejarás jugar contigo cuando _yo_ quiera.

Una sonrisa que, él sabía, no podía significar nada bueno se expandió por todo el rostro de ella, desde sus regordetas mejillas hasta sus ojos miel —Hecho.

Su hermana consiguió bajar deslizándose entre el tubo que daba al techo y la ventana, con tanta facilidad que no podía ser su primera vez. Pero, antes de llegar al suelo, perdió el equilibrio unos segundos y acabó aterrizando sobre las flores de su madre — _esas que ella cuidaba incluso mejor que a ellos mismos_ — en lugar de sobre el pasto. Soltó una palabrota nada adecuada para una dama y Erik contuvo una mueca de terror.

 _¡Su madre iba a matarlos! ¡A ambos!_

 _¡¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?!_

Ruth ignoró el pequeño raspón en su rodilla y las ahora aplastadas flores de su progenitora, e intentó limpiar un poco el barro que se había pegado a su falda. Luego lo miró directamente antes de gritar —:¡Te toca a ti, niño de mami!

Entonces él se cuestionó seriamente qué tan loca estaba su hermana. Miró el suelo, intentando sacar cuenta de cuántos metros había desde la ventana hasta allí. Quizás unos tres. Nadie podía morir por caer de tres metros… ¿verdad?

Respiró profundo, dándose valor. En verdad quería aprender a jugar ajedrez. Abajo, Ruth empezó a cacarearle.

Y Erik tomó su decisión.

No llegó demasiado lejos: en cuanto puso un pie fuera del marco de la ventana, se resbaló. Intentó desesperadamente agarrarse del mismo tubo que su hermana había usado, pero el muy condenado pareció alejarse en cuanto alzó la mano. Y él acabó cayendo dolorosamente sobre su pierna en las —ahora _completamente destrozadas_ — flores.

Se lesionó el tobillo y terminó con unos lindos raspones por toda la cara, además de que su madre se volvió histérica al descubrir lo que había pasado con ellos — _y con sus preciados tulipanes_ —. Y, por si fuera poco, estuvieron castigados durante un largo y aburrido mes.

Pero al menos Ruth cumplió con su promesa.

* * *

Los libros de historia llamarían a la noche en que su hermana fue asesinada " _La noche de los cristales rotos"_. Erik la llamó: e _l principio del fin._

El 9 de noviembre de 1938 quedó grabado no sólo en su memoria, sino también en las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Los nazi habían aparecido de la nada, surgidos entre la oscuridad como los mismísimos terrores nocturnos. No hubo un aviso, ni siquiera una pequeña sospecha de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Empezaron quemando sus sagradas sinagogas **(2)** **,** luego pasaron a saquear y destruir todo local que perteneciera a un judío.

Pero no se detuvieron allí.

Entraron en las casas judías con la misma violencia de un huracán: devastando todo a su paso. Derribaron puertas, revisaron cuartos, apalearon hasta la muerte a personas. Fue la primera vez — _de muchas, muchas más_ — en la que Erik se vio frente a frente con el odio. Un odio ponzoñoso y aterrador en fo rma de rostros pálidos y cabello rubio. Afuera, las calles estaban inundadas en súplicas, llantos, gritos de dolor y estallidos de cristales; pero él sólo podía escuchar y ver a su madre de rodillas, implorando, _rogando_ piedad a unos oficiales que los observaban con calmada indiferencia desde el otro lado de la calle.

— _¡Su maldito perro judío no tuvo compasión con nuestro embajador!_ — Había gritado el Nazi antes de estrellar la tabla de madera en el rostro de su padre, arrancándole un aullido de dolor que recorrió su espina vertebral— _¿Por qué tendríamos que tenerla con ustedes?_

Su hermana apretó más su palma temblorosa contra la suya, como cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía miedo, pero él sólo recordaría ése pequeño gesto entre sueños inquietos. En aquel momento un frío terror lo atravesaba, paralizándolo, y apenas era meramente consciente de lo que ocurría frente a él. No habría podido moverse ni siquiera aunque lo intentara.

Entonces el otro hombre de la esvástica colocó la boca de su pistola sobre la cabeza de Ruth.

Y todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

La mueca de horror — _que nunca podría olvidar_ — en el pálido y ahora huesudo rostro de ella, su nombre brotando entrecortadamente de sus labios, la sonrisa cruel de ése hombre, el sonido aturdidor del disparo. La sangre cálida y húmeda salpicando su mejilla. El hedor de la muerte.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ruth cayó torpemente a sus pies, con sus ojos miel, ahora opacos, viéndolo sin ver y el sonido de su nombre rebotando en sus oídos. Sintió que algo filoso y asfixiante atravesarle desde la garganta hasta lo profundo de su ser, quemando cada rincón. Uno de sus padres gritó, pero él no pudo escucharlo.

Ruth estaba muerta. Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella había estado a un paso él, justo a su lado, y simplemente él no pudo impedirlo.

Sus pensamientos sobre ésa lúgubre noche que marcaría el inicio de cosas muy diferentes nunca cambiaron. Sus pesadillas, tampoco lo hicieron. Perduraron incluso cuando se juró a si mismo encontrar al hombre que le había demostrado de una manera brutal lo inútil que era defendiendo a los que amaba o cuando la _Guerra_ terminó y se sintió tan perdido como al comienzo.

— _Tal vez si ellas no hubiesen muerto...—_ Le dijo a Charles en una ocasión, muchas madrugadas después en alguno de sus interminables juegos de ajedrez— _Tal vez... Podría seguirte, Charles. Pero no puedo._

Y el telépata le sonrió, sintiéndose internamente enternecido. Pues el comprendía.

* * *

 **(1)** Es la hermana de Erik

 **(2)** Lugar de culto judío.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si lo desean pásense por el foro y la revista que les recomendé arriba ;3


End file.
